


Apology Not Accepted/Star Trek Voyager

by UnknownFilters



Series: Garak And Janeway Meetings/Star Trek Voyager [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: No Apologies, Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownFilters/pseuds/UnknownFilters
Summary: Garak and Janeway meet outside Voyager's airlock before Captain Janeway gets lost in the DQ. He demands an apology. She refuses."“I am here to see if you have thought over my apology yet.” I replied with a smug tone. Her face flashed surprise but that famous Captain’s mask as many in starfleet referred to it as came back in place. She better at that practice then Sisko was.“This is out of Character, Garak.” she snarled. I let out a hearty chuckle.“Out of character? Let’s not pretend we know each other well, dear Captain.” I said.“Let’s keep it that way, excuse me.” She said and side stepped but I moved to intercept her. I was once again in her path, I could see her eyes squint for a moment in growing agitation."





	Apology Not Accepted/Star Trek Voyager

Apology Not Accepted/Star Trek Voyager

Garak’s POV

Captain Kathryn Janeway stepped on the ramp towards Voyager. This was the day Voyager was to launch and I wasn’t going accept no apology. She was part of the reason I am stuck here.

I quickly stepped in her path as she began her trip up the ramp towards the airlock.

“Mr. Garak. What are you doing here?” she demanded with a touch of annoyance.

“I am here to see if you have thought over my apology yet.” I replied with a smug tone. Her face flashed surprise but that famous Captain’s mask as many in starfleet referred to it as came back in place. She better at that practice then Sisko was.

“This is out of Character, Garak.” she snarled. I let out a hearty chuckle.

“Out of character? Let’s not pretend we know each other well, dear Captain.” I said.

“Let’s keep it that way, excuse me.” She said and side stepped but I moved to intercept her. I was once again in her path, I could see her eyes squint for a moment in growing agitation. 

“We still have business to discuss.” I said with my head held high.

“If you are expecting me to forgive you, then forget it.” 

“I will admit. That is partly why I am here.” I admitted. She took a step back.

“What’s the other part then?”

“I believe I deserve an apology from you, Captain.” She started to laugh in disbelief. She probably thought I was insane.

“Like hell, I will never give you an apology. You left me to get tortured about info I had no idea about. I can sometimes even still feel the pain from the damn device drilling into my head, and that is because of you. So I am sorry if you feel that I owe you an apology for the pain that you caused me.” She ranted in anger.

“I am not all at fault here. Because you were part of the reason I am stuck on this dreadful station.” I stepped in. She smiled.

“I am glad I did at least one good thing in my life.” She snapped.

We stood. Staring at each other. She didn’t hide away or back off in fear from just the sight of my eyes anymore. Maybe I am getting too soft…

“I am waiting, Captain.”

Her eyes darted in deep thought. She straightened her posture. Then looked me in the eye.

“I am sorry...that you feel you need an apology to make yourself feel better about yourself.” She said and then pushed me aside and opened the airlock.

“Safe trip, Captain.” I called out. 

“Go to hell, Mr. Garak.” She muttered under her breath as the airlock closed shut behind her. I spun around and started my trip away from Voyager’s airlock.

“I intend to, Captain.” I muttered.

THE END.


End file.
